infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Static Thrusters
:For Delsin's power in ''Infamous: Second Son, see Thrusters.'' Static Thrusters is an ability obtained during the mission Stranded in Infamous. As with most powers, the color changes depending on the player's Karma. Description This power allows Cole to project static electricity from his palms, so instead of just free-falling, he can descend slowly from the sky in a gliding fashion. In InFamous, Static Thrusters are entirely dependent on momentum, thus can be steered, but with no additional upward or forward momentum that can be generated after the initial jump. Air resistance presumably causes his momentum to slow fairly quickly in addition to manual course corrections. In InFamous 2, the ability is eventually improved, allowing Cole to be propelled upward and forward. Cole gains the ability to "double jump" with the ability, as it pushes him upward before gliding. The Improved Static Thrusters can also change direction more quickly than the normal ones. Uses * It can prevent Cole from falling into water in InFamous and InFamous 2. * After the upgrade to the thrusters in InFamous 2, they will allow Cole to reach the top of buildings, etc. faster than normal. * If Cole sides with the Beast in the final mission of inFamous 2, being in close with him allows Cole to use his Static Thrusters to achieve true flight. *If he chooses to use the RFI, the fully charged RFI amplifies his power in a similar manner, allowing him to fly. Trivia * The Static Thrusters is another power that isn't under any section in the Powers menu. * It is possible to fly further with the Static Thrusters by activating them just before reaching the maximum height of Cole's jump. This will cause Cole to 'jet' a little upwards and fly a little further than when activated at the time, or after the maximum height has been reached. * Cole can aim and fire certain powers while hovering, but using some powers disable the static thrusters. One example is the Lightning Bolt. ** If the player is using a PlayStation Move controller, they can fire Bolts while gliding, but can't use Blasts. * Although Static Thrusters are gained in the mission "Stranded", in the Infamous demo, it is gained in the beginning of the demo. This is a much earlier time than the original Infamous mission. ** This is also true for the Improved Static Thrusters in the inFamous 2 demo, as the power can be used at an earlier point than in the full game. * When leaping forward off of a speeding train in InFamous, using Static Thrusters for short bursts of time is faster than the Induction Grind, as a mode of transportation. * If Cole happens to use Static Thrusters while going very fast (for instance, grinding on wires or jumping off a train going forward), he will have very little control over what direction he will then go in, as the momentum gained by previously traveling forwards at a high rate will be carried into flight. * If Cole is falling for a long time, the force generated from the fall will prevent the Static Thrusters from slowing his fall. * When Cole gains/improves this power, he becomes much more excited than when he gains other powers, as seen in both the first game (where he says, "Traveling with style.") and the second game (he says, "That's what I've been missing!"). He will also shout in excitement. "Woo hoo!". * In inFamous 2, Cole uses a variant of this power to increase his speed while grinding (Induction Grind). * The Static Thrusters seen in ''InFamous'' appear to be superior to the ones from ''InFamous 2'' prior to the third Blast Core. Despite this, when Cole gains the improved Static Thrusters, he says, "That's what I've been missing", implying that he had gained improved Static Thrusters sometime before his first encounter with the Beast. * Activating the Static Thrusters will cancel out Thunder Drop when in use. *The Static Thrusters are only used to achieve true flight on two occasions: when the RFI is fully charged (Good karma), or when his powers are amplified by the Beast (Evil karma). There is also a glitch in the train yard where Cole can achieve true flight, but cannot move in any direction. *In Infamous: Second Son, Delsin Rowe uses variants of this power, such as the Smoke Thrusters. Gallery Static Thrusters.png|Cole using the upgraded Static Thrusters. Static Thrusters 1.jpg|The Static Thrusters, as they appear in the first Infamous Static Thrusters 2.jpg|Cole, testing his improved Static Thrusters for the first time. Static Thrusters 3.jpg|Cole, using his Static Thrusters in a Satellite Uplink side-mission Static Thrusters 3.png Sources ''InFamous'''' '' Infamous 2'''' es:Propulsores de Estática pl:Statyczne szybowanie Category:Powers Category:Electrokinesis Category:InFamous 2 Powers Category:Powers in Infamous Category:Neutral Powers Category:Electromagnetism Category:Mobility powers Category:Abilities